The invention relates generally to diapers for the young and incontinent, and more particularly to an improved disposable diaper.
The prior art discloses a disposable diaper that is elongated, rectangularly shaped, and provides a far larger amount of material between the legs of a wearer than is comfortable or necessary, and elastic cords extending along the sides of the diaper short of the ends for engaging around the legs of a wearer to prevent leakage.
The invention teaches a diaper with reduced width intermediate the ends for cutting unnecessary and uncomfortable amounts of material from the diaper extending between the legs of a wearer, that is cut on a bias to provide some elasticity for engaging around the legs of a wearer, and is provided with a welted edge that in cooperation with the bias cut elasticity prevents leakage.